gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki
The MSN-00100 (MSN-100, MSN-001) Hyaku Shiki is a prototype attack use Mobile Suit from the Universal Century timeline. The unit was featured in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It was primarily piloted by Quattro Bajeena during the Gryps Conflict and later Beecha Oleg in the First Neo Zeon War. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Hyaku Shiki (codename: "δ Gundam" (Delta Gundam) is a mobile suit built by Anaheim Electronics as part of the "Zeta Project". Originally designed as the MSN-001 Delta Gundam, the unit was intended to be a test unit for the transforming MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam by incorporating the "movable frame" technology found in the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II and back-pack wing binders for additional mobility, though defects in the frame design rendered it incapable of transforming to mobile armor mode. As a result, the suit was redesigned into its current state, whereby it functions as a high performance MS. The Delta Gundam's transformation capabilities would later resurface in the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus. The Hyaku Shiki's gold colored appearance is due to the application of a beam-resistant coating on its armor, giving it some limited protection against beam attacks. The suit also has a unique sensor called the Image Directive Encode (IDE) system, which emits a red pattern when scanning or during precision aiming. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :On the sides of Hyaku Shiki's head are a pair of 60mm Vulcan Guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through almost any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Hyaku Shiki uses the same beam saber as the Rick Dias, and a pair of them are stored on the recharge rack of the rear-waist armor, each power rated at 0.4 MW. ;*BR-M-87 Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The Hyaku Shiki's beam rifle is an improved version of an older beam rifle developed during the One Year War, and its firepower is several times that of its predecessor. It has a power rating of 2.8 MW and is powered by the same rechargeable energy cap as used by the Rick Dias' beam pistol. The rifle has a retractable hook on top of the barrel for mounting onto Hyaku Shiki's backpack when not in use. ;*AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 300mm Clay Bazooka :The same weapon as used by Rick Dias, the Clay Bazooka was originally designed to fire adhesive rounds which immobilize enemy machines rather than destroying them outright. However, it could also be loaded with other types of ammunition, including conventional explosive round as well as pellet shot round. The Clay Bazooka has 1 round in its chamber with 7 more rounds in a reloadable magazine. A retractable hook is present on top of the bazooka's barrel for mounting onto Hyaku Shiki's backpack when not in use. ;*FHA-03M1 Mega Bazooka Launcher :The most powerful class of beam weapon used by mobile suits. The mega launcher is a large mega particle cannon with firepower exceeding that of a warship's guns, which draws its power from a built-in thermonuclear reactor. Though mega launchers are equipped with maneuvering verniers, their sheer bulk reduces the mobility of the mobile suits that carry them, and due to their high power requirements they must spend a considerable amount of time charging up prior to each shot. To speed up this recharging process, additional mobile suits can be connected to a mega launcher to serve as energy tanks. Special Equipment & Features ;*Beam-resistant Coating :A special coating applied to Hyaku Shiki's armor, it provides the suit with limited defense against ranged beam attacks. It is also the reason for the suit's gold-colored appearance. ;*Ballute System :An atmospheric entry device designed to be used by a Mobile Suit. As the mobile suit enters the atmosphere, a bowl-shaped ballute (balloon parachute) deploys to protect it from the friction heat of atmospheric entry. The balloon then detaches, leaving the mobile suit with chest and leg hover units which ease its descent to the ground. If the mobile suit reaches the ground without expending all the fuel in the leg units, these devices can also be used for hovering and high-speed strike missions. The equipment was designed and mass produced between the years UC 0083 and 0087 and is designed to be used by a multitude of different mobile suit models. History This mobile suit was initially assigned to Quattro Bajeena of the Anti Earth Union Group and remained in service until its abandonment during the end of the Gryps Conflict, following a confrontation between Quattro and Haman Karn and her AMX-004 Qubeley of Axis. The Argama later received another Hyaku Shiki during the First Neo Zeon War, but it is unknown if it is a new unit or the original unit recovered and repaired. This unit was never assigned to a permanent pilot, though Beecha Oleg would usually serve as its recurring pilot. Following First Neo Zeon War, the unit was put into storage. Variants ;*MSR-00100 Hyaku Shiki Kai ;*MSN-001M Mega-Shiki ;*MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki GPB Color "Byaku Shiki" ;*JF-100 (TYPE-M) Ninja Hyaku Shiki ;*Hyaku Shiki Nils Nielsen Custom ;*MSN-00100J Hyaku Shiki J Picture Gallery MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Lineart.jpg|MSN-00100 - Hyaku Shiki - Lineart Hyaku-gff-front.jpg|Hyaku Shiki (Fix Figuration Version) Hyaku-gff-rear_1.jpg|Hyaku Shiki (Rear-Fix Figuration Version) Mg-hyaku-shiki-ballute-line_art.png|MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki + Ballute System - Master Grade line art Hyaku_Shiki_-_Head_Unit.png|Head Unit Hyaku_Shiki_-_Body_Unit.png|Body Unit Hyaku_Shiki_-_Backpack.png|Backpack Hyaku_Shiki_-_Arm_Unit.png|Arm Unit Hyaku_Shiki_-_Leg_Unit.png|Leg Unit Hyaku_Shiki_-_Beam_Rifle.png|BR-M-87 Beam Rifle Hyaku_Shiki_-_Beam_Saber.png|Beam Saber msn-00100-beamsaberrack.jpg|Beam saber rack rms-099-claybazooka.jpg|AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 clay bazooka megabazookalauncher-transport.jpg|Mega Bazooka Launcher - Transport configuration megabazookalauncher.jpg|Mega Bazooka Launcher - Deployed configuration Hyaku-chiaki.jpg|Hyaku Shiki art by Naochika Morishita Shiki.jpg|Hyaku Shiki MS girl 06_resize.jpg|Hyaku Shiki Gundam War Card Hyaku_Shiki_Mega_Launcher_-_Gundam_Perfect_File.jpg|Mega Bazooka Launcher - Gundam Perfect File hyakushiki.jpg|Hyaku Shiki (Gundam Perfect File) ZZ-HyakuShiki-vs-JamruFin.jpg|Hyaku Shiki & ZZ Gundam vs 3-D Team Hyaku.jpg Hyakushikitest.jpg MSN-00100 Destroyed Sunrise.jpg|Heavily damaged Hyaku Shiki floating near Earth's orbit nrx044_p005.jpg|Hyaku Shiki being punched by NRX-044 Asshimar(from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam movie: Heirs to the Stars) msk008_p05.jpg|MSK-008 Dijeh (left) and Hyaku Shiki (right) escort MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (center) out of battlefield during the siege of Titans' Kilimanjaro base (from Z Gundam TV series) vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h30m30s228.png|Nils Nielsen custom in Gundam Build Fighters Hyakushiki-Zprofile.jpg Gunpla OldHyakuShiki.jpg|Original 1/144 MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki (1985) MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki HG.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki (1999) Hguc-msn0100-mbl.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki + Mega Bazooka Launcher (2004) HGUC-HyakuShiki-Revive.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Revive (2016) OldHyakuShiki-100.jpg|Original 1/100 MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki (1985) Mg-msn-001.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Ver.1.0 (2001) Mg-msn0100-hd.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Ver.1.0 HD Color Version (2010) Mg-msn-001-ballute.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Ver.1.0 + Ballute System (2005) MG Hyaku Shiki Ver. 2.0.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Ver.2.0 (2015) OldHyakuShiki-220.jpg|Original 1/220 MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki (1985) Notes & Trivia *The 'N' in the Hyaku Shiki's production number does not stand for Newtype but for Nagano, the surname of its real life and in-series designer. *The Hyaku Shiki was one of mechanical designer Mamoru Nagano's Mobile Suit designs for Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Illustrated during the planning phase of the series, the Hyaku Shiki was imagined as a design for the titular Gundam-type suit, one of several designs created by the large design team in charge of the series. Director Yoshiyuki Tomino rejected the Nagano design, citing that it wasn't streamlined for transforming, instead settling on the preliminary design by Kazumi Fujita. Tomino did, however, like the design, and it made its way into the series with some slight cleaning up. The in-series explanation for the Hyaku-Shiki is also true to life, down to the name of its designer - an Anaheim employee named Dr. M. Nagano. *The Hyaku Shiki's design has similar design lines to other Nagano mechanical designs, such the tubing from the back of its thighs to its calves and the small wing binders on the back, similar to mechanical designs from Heavy Metal L-Gaim. Its gold color scheme is very similar, and may be a homage, to Poseidal's Original Auge from L-Gaim. Zander Cross from Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops is also based on the Hyaku Shiki as well. *Hyaku Shiki stands for 'Type 100' in Japanese (Japanese Kanji character "百式"); this is explained in-series as the designer hoping to create a mobile suit design that would endure for a hundred years. *The Master Grade Ver.2.0 kit's leg joints are designed in a way that the unit can do a partial transformation into Wave Rider mode. *In the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny series, a mobile suit belonging to the Orb Union, the ORB-01 Akatsuki bears a striking resemblance to the Hyaku Shiki. It is likely a homage to the Hyaku Shiki. *In Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G, Kenta Sakazaki made a customized build of the Hyaku Shiki. Kenta painted it white and changed the original kit's "Hyaku" mark (百) to the kanji for white (白). He calls the model "Byaku Shiki" (白式). *A red version of Hyaku Shiki appears in the game Sunrise Heroes 2 along with much of the plot and mobile suits from Zeta Gundam. Damashii Nations released a figure of this dubbed Hyaku Shiki Char Aznable Colors. *In Super Robot Wars and SD Gundam G Generation series until Overworld, Hyaku Shiki doesn't have the anti beam coating ability. In G Generation Overworld, the Hyaku Shiki does have the Anti-Beam Coating; however it only negates 30% of beam damage. **An exception in SRW would be A Portable which has it as a full upgrade bonus. References External links *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki on MAHQ ja:MSN-00100 百式